tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Outland
The Outland are the domain of Aureon. It lies at the centre of the tethered planes, It is a open expanse save for the Library of Aureon. Location The Outlands exist betwixt the planes of the Ten, save the Eyrie and serves as a shared foundation, helping to maintain the stable orbits of the other planes. The Outlands' location makes them vital for planar travel. By stepping through the Outlands, mortals and outsiders can travel farther and more easily than those who avoid it or are forbidden from it. Features Library of Lore This imposing citadel sits atop a barren bluff in the Outlands. The library consists of a central pentagonal tower, surrounded by numerous adjoining towers and levitating annexes. Those who would access the library and its knowledge must climb a single narrow stair guarded by four elder elementals, one of each of the cardinal types. The walls of the library are proof against teleportation and astral meddling, and those who try find themselves at the base of the great stair. The library is a convoluted mazework of passages that cross beneath and occasionally through each other, leaving no mark of their passage but foiling the most diligent of mapmakers. Within this structure are private meditation cells for spellcasters, sealed armories of magic items, and both true and false libraries that contain much of the magical and mundane knowledge of the multiverse. Those granted access to a true library (done with the approval of Aureon himself) can find the answer to any questions as if a commune spell were cast. One hour of research is required for each question answered. The Library of Lore contains a copy of every non-artefact magic item created by mortal hands. They are sealed beneath magical wards and traps, and golems and shield guardians patrol the halls. Souls who worshiped Aureon in life may peer over their patron's shoulders, catching glimpses of the secrets of the multiverse. Aureon is a greater power, and as such the effects of his realm can be felt far beyond the walls of his library. Within this area he can limit magic of many types at will. In addition, much magic is enhanced in Aureon realm. Divination spells cast within the domain are extended, and all spells within the Library of Lore itself may be cast without verbal utterances. He has the power to further modify the magic trait of his realm. The souls of Aureon’s worshipers appear as they did in life and have abilities typical to Outlandish petitioners. In addition, they have the ability to know the motivations of others and they often use this ability to determine whether a visitor deserves to receive the information desired. Petitioners are usually librarians, scribes, researchers, inventors, or guides. The Scrawl The majority of the Outlands is an open expanse known as the Scrawl. At first glance it appears a rocky wasteland; closer observation reveals that every facet of every crag and surface is etched with symbols. Written in every language that ever was, is or will be, the Scrawl contains the sum of all knowledge, orderless and endless. Some believe it predates Aureon, other say it was created by him to illustrate that knowledge is worthless without curation. The Scrawl is almost uninhabited, save for those who wander, seekers and perverters of forbidden knowledge, tasked by Aureon to find the answer to a specific question, somewhere out in the wastes. Category:Plane Category:Aureon